Smash Bros Chronicles I: The beginning
by Cuberator
Summary: First one in a trilogy. Based off of the first Super Smash Brothers game for the N64. In this new universe, the creator has become corrupt. 12 heroes must unite to defeat him only...can they do it?
1. Prolouge

**The Smash Bros. Chronicles I:**

**It** **Begins**

Prolouge:

The New World

A long time ago, there was a child who was a huge Nintendo fanfatic. He had toys of all of Nintendo's franchises. Mario, Zelda, Kirby, you name it. He even bought a pair of Mario-like gloves, and wore them all the time. His name was Henry.

One day, he was sitting there, admiring his toys, and said "I wish you guys were real." Then he snapped his fingers just to see himself do it.

The toys started to vibrate a little, then they floated up, and landed on their feet. Next thing Henry knew, they were moving, and talking. The boy realized he had the power to bring inanimate objects to life! He used his newfound power to his advantage.

First, he used them for small stuff. Chores, homework, etc. But, as the years went on, he used them for darker ideas, such as cheating, spying, and stealing, to name a few. When he turned twenty, a tragic event happened. His family was robbed of everything, and they slipped into poverty. Henry vowed to find the theives who ruined his family's life.

After 2 years, he finally caught them. They thought that he was defensless. Henry snapped his fingers, and everything in the hideout came to life. Pencils, pictures, even the television set. They moved in, and killed the theives.

Henry returned the stolen items, and his family lived on happily, except for Henry. He was constantly haunted by the memory of the theives spuirming in pain, then delivering the final blow. After awhile, it became too much for Henry to bear, and he slipped away from his family one night.

His family looked for Henry for four years. When they finally found him, he had amassed an army of followers, made up of mostly toys. Big toys. The 26-year old used them to take over the world, and he succeeded.

His followers always would address him as "Master Henry," until he stated that the name "Henry" did not apply to him any more. He told everyone that he wanted to be addresssed only as "Master H." His empire flourished for many years. Then talk of rebellion came up. There were multipile attacks on Master H's empire.

More and more people joined the rebels as time went on, and by the time Master H was 42, over 75 of his empire was turning against him. In the final battle between the rebel leader and Master H, Master H was sealed inside his right-hand glove, while his left hand disappeared.

As the hand that was once Master H who was once Henry lay there, the wisest people of the rebellion put a spell on the hand, and sealed him away in another universe.

In that universe, the former emperor carved trophies out loose material stranded out in space. Then he found an inhospitable planet and made it hospitable. He made two castles, one based off of Hyrule Castle and off of Princess Peach's. He grabbed a gas cloud from far away and moved the Z-shaped cloud orbit the planet.

He made a city named "Saffron City" after his favorite city from Nintendo. He made a jungle, with a big tree that could blow very hard in the middle of it.

With that, he brought the trophies to life. They would live on his planet, and he would watch over them. He promised himself that he wouldn't become corrupt again. The people were curious and asked what they should call their creator. "That's easy," he replied. "Just call me...the Master Hand."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom

For years, the kingdom of Hyrule and The Mushroom Kingdom had been at war. Hyrule believed that the three golden goddesess created the world, not the Master Hand, even though he visits frequently. Hyrule attacked the Mushroom Kingdom in an attempt to "persuade" them to switch belifs. The Master Hand, saddened by the fact that the two were warring, stepped in. He defended the Mushroom Kingdom, and the invaders were warded off. Not without casulty, however.

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, princess Toadstool, was kidnapped by the hylian's general, Reswob. Likewise, Princes Zelda of Hyrule was kidnapped by Nonnag. Unfortunately, both of these princesses were innocent. Peach let her father deal with the hylians, while she secretly helped hylain refugees and immigrants. Zelda, even though born in the north, was at heart a southern hylian. The southern hylains were much more calmer, and did not care if someone believed the same things they did or not. It didn't matter to them, unlike the northern hylians, which were ruthless, on edge, and felt VERY strongly about their belifs.

It was these circumstances that two unlikely heroes would rise and defeat the unseen evil, and change the course of their world, forever.

Place: Mushroom Kingdom

Time: 7:00 a.m.

"BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!! BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!" rang the phone. Mario opened his eyes and sat up.

"Mamma mia," said Mario. "Why must-a-dat phone be so loud?" "BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!" rang the phone again.

Mario picked up the phone, and in a tired, small voice he said "Mario's Plumbing service. Mario speaking. How may I help-a-you?"

A deep, gruff voice answered. "Mario. Go to the princess's castle immediately. There is a...huge...leak going on. I'll meet you after you fix the leak." Then he hang up.

Mario jumped out of bed and put on his uniform in an instant. Mario is the world's greatest plumber. He hates leaks, clogs, anything. Plus his service is incredible. He traveled to the other side of the world once just to simply remove a coin stuck in a sink's drain. He was gone a whole week, and he didn't care.

Rushing out the door, skipping breakfast, he arrived at the castle and hurried in. A guard stopped him right after Mario closed the front door. "Just where do you think you're going, bub?" he asked.

"I'm-a-here to fix the leak!" Mario shouted, smiling.

"Yeah right, like we haven't heard that one before. NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN THE CASTLE,EXCEPT GUARDS AND THE LIKE. Now get moving!' the guard shouted, pushing Mario out the door.

"Wait! There must-a-be some mistake! I'm the world's greatest plumber! It's-a-me! Mario!"

"I wouldn't care if you were Nonnag, NO ONE GETS THRO-" the guard was cut off as a great gushing sound emenated. In a second, the castle was flooded!

"Time to-a-go to work!" Mario shouted as he swam towards the scource. He arrived in an elegant bathroom. Not taking any time to notice the golden walls, the platinum sink, or the ruby bathtub, he went straight towards the sapphire toilet, which was spraying out a fountain of water. He located the pipe, gave it a quick tweak, and the leak instantly stopped. "Another job well-a-done!" Mario said triumphantly.

He noticed on the side of the toilet a bit of green, instead of the incredible shade of blue sapphire is. Curious, he chipped away a bit, then a little more, then a little more, until he was looking at, not a sapphire toilet, but a large, green pipe. He leaned over the edge and called "Helllllloooooo?" then fell in.

Place: Hyrule castle

Time: 6:00 a.m.

"Link! Get your lazy butt over here now!" Grag shouted. Grag was the leader of the Knights of Hyrule, the noblest knights in all the land. He was tall, well-shaped, and had a commanding voice. Too bad he used that to often, he's the bossiest knight, and was against having Link become knight. Thus, he is much harder on Link.

Link sulked over to Grag, after just working a 36-hour shift. Link was caught almost dozing, and that's against the rules. But forcing 36-hour shifts, plus making only one knight have that duty, is against the rules as well, but no one DARES tell that to Grag.

Link is seventeen-years old, making him the youngest knight in history, so he gets to wear the "Magic Tunic" which is mostly green, and comes with a disconnected hood. the Magic Tunic supposed to bring luck to young knights in battle, but Link didn't feel very lucky today.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the laziest knight of all time? Are you just ASKING to be let go? Huh? You know a knight is never to fall asleep on duty. I guess you don't like us, do you? Oh no, Link the hero is too good for us! He thinks that just because he saved the princess once, he gets special privileges, like sleeping on the job, or ignoring chores! Oh, too bad for him! He can just..."

Link tuned him out. He was sick of this speech. Yes, he saved the princess. He was a kid, only 9, 10 years old. Nonnarg kidnapped the then-young Zelda, and held her hostage in Hyrule Castle, driving out everyone. Link ventured into a forest, a volcano, and even the belly of a fish to retrive the three amulets that would break the barrier on Hyrule castle. Link ventured into the dungeon of the castle, killed the mace-swinging knight guarding her, then took a secret, underground path to the sanctuary. That let Hyrule's forces destroy the castle.

He was then chosen to become a Knight, and Link said that when he's 16. Link entered at 16, and Garg started forcing all the hardships on Link. Every night Link was forced to cook the meals, and clean up after them. Usally they had servants, but at times where they were out of the castle, or no servants were available, they would take turns. Garg forced Link to do it EVERY night. One night Link was taking a five-minute break, and Garg wouldn't let Link hear the end of it. And a day and a half ago,Garg ordered that everyone take shifts guarding the castle, except for Link, who was supposed to stand there, day and night, until he died or the war ended, whichever came first.

Normal people would most likely be furious at Garg, AND the knights for letting Garg treat Link so horribly. Fortunately, Garg is the only knight like that, the others are some of Link's closest friends. Sometimes, they secretly help Link, and other times, they have Link take off his tunic, and sneak away, while someone else poses as Link and does his job.

Link sighed. It has been about 5 minutes. 6 1/2 hours to go. Then Garg'll shut up. For awhile at least.


End file.
